


【叉冬叉】枪

by embers_333



Series: 叉冬叉 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档，情节与《两万公里》无关。来到九头蛇的第八年，朗姆洛见到了那杆枪。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: 叉冬叉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784506
Kudos: 3





	【叉冬叉】枪

来到九头蛇的第八年，朗姆洛见到了那杆枪。

那时候他还只是个准头好的兵油子，借上次难搞的任务的光顶着最后一个名额进了特战队，从此天天便跟着凶神恶煞的队长练体力，一天下来连放个屁的力气都没有。就在他连续做了三天离开特战队走向人生巅峰的梦之后，王八队长突然把他们拎到了武器库，然后神神秘秘地跟他们说，有新任务了。

朗姆洛面上全神贯注如临大敌，心里头却早就用尽自己的文学素养把队长的庞大家系全都问候了一遍。队长对于自己被全面地问候了的事情浑然不觉，兀自招呼他们上了装甲车，往目的地开了三个小时。

朗姆洛其实参与过这种类似于街头斗殴的任务，但他没见过这种。汇集了九头蛇作战精英的特战队一半打掩护，一半跟在另一个人的屁股后面递枪。他在没起到一点儿作用的掩护小组里偷偷往那边看，却发现平日里炸着毛上蹿下跳的队长此刻一脸乖巧，手里一把AK-47正犹犹豫豫地往前送，前面那人伸过来一条晃眼睛的胳膊，轻轻松松地就把那杆快五公斤重的自动步枪拎了起来。

朗姆洛往前看过去。

透过硝烟与模糊的人影，他看见一个被黑色作战服包裹起来的优美身形。那个男人走在一片狼藉之中，步伐稳健，子弹与对手不能乱他分毫。他往前走，路就往前开，对方的一切防御都被他一个人瓦解，当子弹穿透对方最后一个人的颅骨时，整个特战队都在低吼着庆贺，而他只是放下枪沉默地往回走，棕色的头发如同羽翼般翻飞。

事后他拐弯抹角地打听了几次，最终从一个在特战队里呆了五年的人那里套来了一点口风。“那就是杆枪，”那骗了他一根硬富春山居的老油条徐徐地吐气，然后悠哉悠哉地感慨着，“烟还是得抽好的啊。”

朗姆洛没空肉疼那根烟，他紧紧地盯着叼着烟的那两瓣嘴唇，就像等待着命运与死亡一样等待着下一句话。

“别这么看我，他就是个武器，有用了拿出来，没用了藏起来，你那天不是被叫去了吗？”烟卷拿出，烟雾飘散，紫红色的嘴唇被遮掩成淡淡的灰，“再多的我也不知道，上头不让提这件事，他也只有在任务重要的时候才参与行动。小子，这事儿少提，枪和命哪个重要，你自己心里没点数吗？”

朗姆洛冲他嘿嘿地笑，脑子里抖落出来几句客套话把那人打发走，心里面却还转悠着那件事。他想得烦了，便索性也点火抽了一根利群。那根烧烟把他五脏六腑都灼烧得疼痛而蠢蠢欲动，他看着火星把最后一点烟草都烧成灰色，然后给出了自己的回答。

后来又是几次任务，王八队长被一颗小手榴弹索了命，而他成绩优异战功累累，成功地变成了自己当初鄙视的样子。再后来就是上头没完没了的再教育，从为了九头蛇塑造世纪到做吃苦耐劳的好大兵，一整套九头蛇核心价值观下来，直搞得他头晕脑胀，用了全部的意志力才没把手枪抽出来教自己的上司怎么闭嘴。

他才不在乎九头蛇的狗屁大业，他拼了命往上爬，就是为了那杆枪。

三十岁那年，他终于得偿所愿。

那次是个暗杀任务，一个千载难逢的机会，所以无论如何都不能失手。上头不厌其烦地批了一大堆文件下来，就是为了启用冬兵，而他在冬兵恢复意识之后被简单粗暴地叫过去，一边往冷冻仓那边跑一边听上司在耳机里跟他说，这次你全权负责冬兵。

他攒了这么多年的运气，可能在这一天全被用光了。

他到那里的时候冬兵还没有彻底恢复知觉，所以他就乖乖地站在一旁等着。白大褂们又忙活了好一阵子，才示意他可以了。他走到那杆枪面前，本来想说点什么，但醒来的资产用一双水浸过的大眼睛看着他，扯着软软的声线叫他长官，于是他瞬间忘掉了自己想好的所有腹稿，脑子里空空的什么也不剩，倒是裤子紧得不行。而椅子上的资产对这一切全无知觉，雾蒙蒙的眼睛依然不很分明地看着他，红润嘴唇张开一点，露出来一小块珍珠白的牙。

他硬得一塌糊涂。

接下来的几天里他悄悄地带着资产出任务，他们一起趴在高楼之上等待狙击的最好时机，资产一动不动地守着狙击枪，而他躺在资产旁边，看向天上稀稀落落的星子。风也沉默，夜色也温柔，他看累了星星就转头去看那杆枪，看他棕色的碎发落进眼睛里，就好像一个倒霉的他掉进那片瓦尔登湖。

来到九头蛇的第十一年，朗姆洛摸到了那杆枪。

但那远远不够。他那把漂亮又惹火的枪干净得像一片莹白的新雪，他不走上去踩踩，就总觉得亏欠了自己什么。而且现在他是特战队长——他十九岁以前饥寒交迫，十九岁以后刀口舔血，这种出了任务就能吃香的喝辣的的好日子从来都不是他的——他不喜欢政治也不想和一群老头子周旋，只想及时行乐最后死在战场上，但是在他死之前，他总要把想做的事都做了。

更何况那是他的枪。

他当上队长那次全特战队都给他开庆功宴，一队大老爷们钻到一家名声在外的酒馆里喝得昏天黑地，他也不例外。趁着酒劲他也加入了在闪烁的灯光下厮混的人群，并且一下子搂走了两个蓝绿眼睛棕色头发的妞。他能听见女人的娇笑，队友的起哄声，他脑子里塞满了音乐，血管里流淌着酒精，但这些东西什么用都没有，甚至盖不过他心底那小小的咕哝声。

那杆枪。

他想吻一吻那杆枪。

这想法如同扎了根的藤蔓，勒得他喘不过气，又好像要吸收掉他所有营养，而他就带着这藤蔓走南闯北，连睡梦也不能摆脱。

他熬过了九年的腥风血雨，等到上头再度把启用冬兵的文件批下来时，整个特战队已经换了好几波人，只有他被自己的藤蔓栓在原地，动弹不得。

但他也终于见到了资产。

那杆枪跟着特战队剿灭了一整个全副武装的小团队，然后被朗姆洛带回基地的实验室里。他温顺地坐在椅子上，目光如同一片月光洒向海滩一样飘落虚空。朗姆洛不否认自己永远也看不够他，但资产被绑着强迫仰头时他还是转身往外走去，身后资产的惨叫划过整片天空，像是要把他整个人都撕裂。

他以前也见识过资产被洗脑，但却从来没有过这种感受。他想痛骂那些该死的医生，砸烂那台罪恶的机器，把那个哀嚎着的男人拖到自己的身边，然后指着他们的鼻子，告诉他们那是他的枪。

但他不能。

他有着吸毒的父亲和浪荡的母亲，这二者漫不经心地毁掉了他的童年。他从很小的时候就开始在街头鬼混，什么垃圾事儿都做过，后来他为了一口饱饭而参军，为了不失业而加入九头蛇，干着不要命的任务进了特战队，再苟延残喘至今。他的命从来都不重要，枪才重要，他当初给出的答案现在已经变成了一种信念，维系着他的人生。但是那杆枪被九头蛇控制得死死的，连正常的生命活动都要依赖那些精密的仪器，他能为资产做什么，他自己也不知道。

朗姆洛就那样叼着烟站在走廊的尽头，听着资产的喊叫慢慢弱下去，如同一只遍体鳞伤的鸟终于迎来死亡。然后他碾灭烟头往里走，一步一步如踏向归途。

冬兵在椅子上昏迷过去，浑身湿冷，嘴唇全无血色。他挥手驱赶掉最后一个在实验室里转悠的医生，然后拿掉口塞，轻轻地吻了上去。

资产的嘴唇也是冷的，但却异常柔软。朗姆洛没什么词汇可以形容那种平庸的美妙，他只是在空旷而昏暗的实验室里细细地吻着他，就像在硝烟里轻柔地跪倒，嘴唇虔诚地贴着的是一把刻了星星的巴雷特M82A1。

来到九头蛇的第二十年，朗姆洛吻上了那杆枪。

他在医生们再度鱼贯而入之前起身退开，就好像什么事也没有发生一样。然后他目送着资产再度被冷冻起来，长长的睫毛上挂上一小层霜花。

再后来天翻地覆，其间丑恶世人皆知。他看见航空母舰撞上大楼，又看见了一整个九头蛇的覆灭。然后他干了一些上不了台面的脏活，在科索维亚遇上了那天杀的美国队长，最后把一副躯壳还有全部爱恨都烧在了那团火焰里。

他那时真想对罗杰斯说，你根本不知道自己拥有的是怎样的一个人，而这个人的美好又给别的人带来怎样的意义。

他第一次见到资产时还是个崇尚暴力美学的毛头小子，冬兵在战场上所向披靡的样子让他血脉偾张。但那远不止于此，任务结束后他又被叫去带上武器看守冬兵，那时那杆漂亮的枪正在电椅上坐着，面罩目镜全被除去，露出一张苍白的脸来。他看见了面罩在他脸上勒出的浅浅红痕，面罩下嫣红柔软的唇瓣，还有一双蓝绿色的眼睛。

他十九岁之前忙于温饱，十九岁之后疲于奔命，诗句与美景与他毫无关系，他也从不打算给它们分出一点时间。但他把枪口对着资产的肚子时那双空茫的眼睛正全无知觉地转向他，里面伤痕累累的灵魂气息奄奄，唯有沉寂湖水泛起层层疼痛的微波。

在那转瞬即逝的对视中，他看见天空与海洋。

FIN.


End file.
